I Just Wanna Make You Love Me
by ParkHyerin6194
Summary: Aku hanya ingin terus membuatmu mencintaiku, setiap detik , setiap menit , setiap hari , setiap waktu dan selamanya , itu karena aku mencintaimu - [ CHANSOO . BL ] sequel enamduabelas.


**Author : ParkHyerin6194**

 **Tittle Story : I Just Wanna Make You Love Me**

 **Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol .**

 **Rate : T**

 **Length : Oneshoot/ drabble**

 **Warning. BL**

 **Disarankan untuk membaca terlebih dahulu ff enamduabelas, meskipun gak yakin sih ada sangkut pautnya apa nggak hehe :v**

 **abaikan typo yang bertebaran.**

 **Oke langsung aja**

 **Happy Reading!**

.

.

.

.

.

Persiapan exo _comeback_ benar benar memang telah dipersiapkan sangat matang oleh agensi, mereka sudah melakukan _comeback stage_ selama beberapa hari, dan mereka benar benar lelah setelah _perfome_ di beberapa acara yang mereka datangi sekaligus untuk promosi album terbaru mereka.

Terlihat namja mungil bermata bulat tengah sibuk dengan sebuah ponsel, ia kini tengah bersandar pada _sofa_ ruangan _make-up_ artis, ya dirinya sedang beristirahat karena baru saja selesai _perfome_ bersama exo- grupnya.

Namja bermata bulat itu sibuk menjelajahi isi dari sebuah ponsel dengan _case_ yang bertuliskan angka 61, ponsel itu milik kekasihnya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Park Chanyeol- si jerapah kesayangannya.

Ia sibuk membaca komentar yang berada pada postingan instagram milik kekasihnya itu, dan semua komentar itu benar benar membuat _mood_ nya turun.

 _'_ _apa apaan ini, kenapa mereka juga membuat hari spesial untuk chanyeol dan baekhyun'_ rutuknya dalam hati.

Karena terlalu sibuk membaca komentar yang memenuhi instagram milik kekasihnya, namja bermata bulat bak burung hantu itu tidak sadar jika ada orang lain di dalam ruangan tersebut, orang itu baru saja masuk setelah melakukan panggilan alamnya di kamar mandi. Ia menghampiri namja mungil tersebut, bermaksud untuk mengejutkannya.

 **'** **Duarrr'**

Namja bermata bulat itu terlonjak kaget, hampir saja ponsel yang berada dalam genggamannya itu terjatuh, ia merutuki orang yang berani beraninya mengagetkannya. Ia beralih menatap tajam namja yang baru saja mengangetkannya, sedangkan yang ditatap malah nyengir dengan tampang tak berdosa.

"Yakk! Kenapa kau mengejutkanku Byun Baekhyun!" teriak namja mungil itu dengan pandangan melotot.

Orang yang dipanggil baekhyun pun berdecak pelan.

"Kau itu terlalu serius dengan ponsel yang kau pegang itu, sampai-sampai tidak sadar jika aku berada disini, makanya aku mengejutkanmu. Memangnya apa yang sedang kau lihat? Sampai kau tidak menyadari kehadiranku sama sekali kyung," ungkap baekhyun menatap penasaran lawan bicaranya.

"Ti-tidakk, aku tidak melihat apa-apa, hanya iseng menonton film, dan filmnya sudah selesai karena kau datang mengganggu," jawab namja mungil itu dengan ketus.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung. _Memang perasaannya saja atau apa? kenapa kyungsoo berbicara padanya dengan nada yang terkesan dingin? Apakah dirinya melakukan sebuah kesalahan?entahlah, hanya kyungsoo yang tahu._

"Oh iya kyung, chanyeol tadi mencarimu, dia menunggumu di luar,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan baekhyun tanpa sepatah katapun, entahlah _mood_ nya memang sedang tidak bagus, apalagi yang membuat _mood_ nya turun itu baekhyun sendiri. Kekanakan memang, tapi dirinya memang benar-benar diambang batas kecemburuan, dia tidak suka jika kekasihnya itu selalu dikaitkan dengan baekhyun, apalagi jika komentar itu berisikan tentang fans yang selalu mendukung hubungan mereka. Rasanya kyungsoo ingin tenggelam saja, mengingat tidak begitu banyak yang mendukung hubungannya dengan chanyeol. Salahkah jika ia mengharapkan hubungannya didukung oleh banyak penggemar seperti para penggemar mereka? Selama ini penggemar hanya tahu jika chanyeol begitu dekat dengan baekhyun karena mereka _roommate_ , tanpa melihat jika ada dirinya yang selama ini sangat dekat dengan chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menghela napas pelan dan menghampiri namja tinggi yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu mobilnya.

"Kau kemana saja? aku mencarimu tadi," namja tinggi itu langsung menenggelamkannya kedalam pelukannya yang hangat.

"Kau tahu? aku takut kau hilang atau diculik, saat semua member mengatakan tidak tahu kau berada dimana," kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar penuturan namja tinggi itu, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap jerapah kesayangannya itu.

"Tsk, kau berlebihan, Park" ujar kyungsoo ketus.

"Hei,hei. Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau jadi ketus seperti ini?" tanya chanyeol sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Kyungsoo tak menjawab, ia menarik tangan chanyeol lalu memberikan ponsel miliknya yang sempat ia pinjam.

"Ayo pulang"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _'_ _sebenarnya dia itu kenapa?_ ' monolog chanyeol dalam hati.

Mereka baru saja sampai dorm dan kyungsoo langsung masuk begitu saja tanpa menunggu chanyeol memarkir mobil terlebih dahulu.

Chanyeol membuka ponselnya dan mengecek _history_ , untung saja kyungsoo tidak menghapusnya. Jadi ia bisa tahu apa yang dilakukan kekasih mungilnya itu pada ponsel miliknya.

Ia terkejut kala melihat kolom komentar yang dipenuhi oleh beberapa penggemarnya yang merupakan pendukungnya dengan baekhyun.

 _'_ _bahkan mereka juga membuat hari spesial untukku dan baekhyun?ckk~'_

 _'_ _tapi kenapa hanya berselang dua hari setelah hari spesialku dengan kyungsoo?'monolog chanyeol lagi._

"Kyungsoo pasti marah karena ini, mengingat jumlah mereka lebih banyak jika dibandingkan kemarin," gumam chanyeol miris.

Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya dan bergegas masuk dorm untuk menemui kekasih mungilnya itu.

Ia menemukan kyungsoo sedang termenung berdiri didepan jendela kamarnya, entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan kekasih mungilnya itu.

Chanyeol menghampiri kyungsoo dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, baby" bisik chanyeol ditelinga kyungsoo.

"Dasar sok tahu" cibir kyungsoo.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya lalu membalikan tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu untuk menghadap padanya. Chanyeol menatap teduh mata kyungsoo yang selalu membuatnya damai dan terlena setiap kali kedua mata bulat itu membalas tatapan teduh miliknya.

"Jangan dipikirkan, bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu? Aku mencintaimu, tidak peduli seberapa banyak orang yang membicarakan atau mendukung hubungan kita, bagiku yang terpenting adalah kau, kau satu satunya orang yang aku cintai setelah keluargaku." Kyungsoo tertegun, ia hanya diam dan terus mendengar apa yang akan chanyeol katakan padanya.

"Kau adalah salah satu alasanku untuk merasakan bagaimana rasanya mencintai dan menyangi seseorang, dengan sebuah perasaan tak kasat mata yang selalu aku rasakan jika tubuh ini berada di dekatmu soo. Disetiap hembusan nafasku, detak jantungku, bahkan separuh pikiranku selalu tertuju padamu. Kau tahu? Setiap hari aku selalu dan selalu ingin membuatmu jatuh padaku. Dan kau tahu kenapa aku melakukannya?" kyungsoo menggeleng.

Chanyeol tersenyum , ia menangkupkan wajah kekasih mungilnya itu lalu membenturkan kepalanya dikening milik kyungsoo.

 _"_ _Because, I Just Wanna Make You Love Me. Every second, every minute, every day , every time and forever"_ bisik chanyeol lembut, membuat kyungsoo memejamkan matanya saat merasakan bisikan tersebut mengalun indah di iringi dengan hembusan napas chanyeol yang hangat menerpa wajahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu" ungkap kyungsoo lalu membuka matanya menatap mata teduh chanyeol yang begitu dekat dengannya.

Tanpa menjawab ungkapan kekasihnya, chanyeol langsung menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir milik kyungsoo, melumatnya dan menghisapnya, menyalurkan perasaannya lewat ciuman lembut yang ia berikan. Kyungsoo terhanyut dan membalas ciuman chanyeol, ia mengalungkan lengannya dileher milik chanyeol dan terus memagut satu sama lain, saling bertukar saliva dan tersenyum di sela sela ciuman mereka.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka dan mengusap saliva yang tertinggal dibibir kyungsoo- kekasih mungilnya itu.

"Kau ingat? Kita bahkan pernah berciuman seperti ini dulu, sebagai latihan untuk adegan kissing ku dengan mabel yuan" chanyeol terkekeh.

Kyungsoo mencebik, ya ia mengingatnya. Waktu itu chanyeol memaksanya untuk mengajarkannya _kiss scene_ , cih. Padahal kyungsoo tahu dan chanyeol sendiripun tahu jika dirinya itu _good kisser_ , namun ada saja alasannya kala itu, dan terpaksa kyungsoo menurutinya. Bahkan kyungsoo tak habis pikir, saat berlatihan dengannya, chanyeol mengulangnya ciumannya hingga sebelas kali hingga saat dirasa menurutnya pas ketika mereka berciuman untuk yang kedua belas kalinya. Namun saat _syuting_? Dia bahkan hanya melakukannya sekali _take_ dengan Mabel yuan. _'Benar benar aneh'_ begitu pikir kyungsoo.

Chanyeol meniup niup wajah kyungsoo, hingga kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Jangan memikirkan apapun selain memikirkan diriku saat ini, _baby_ Soo" tukas chanyeol, membuat kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti cemburu kan saat melihatku berciuman dengan orang lain?" goda chanyeol tiba tiba, yang langsung membuat kyungsoo melotot terkejut.

"cih, percaya diri sekali. Terserah dirimu mau berciuman dengan siapa, aku tidak peduli," ujar kyungsoo ketus.

"benarkah? baiklah, aku akan mencium baekhyun kalau begitu" chanyeol tersenyum miring.

Kyungsoo semakin membulatkan matanya dan berteriak sambil memukul mukul dada chanyeol.

"Yakk, dasar nappeun namja, aku benci padamu, benci, benci , benci" begitulah teriakan teriakan yang dilontarkan kekasih mungilnya hingga chanyeol sedikit kewalahan memegang pergelangan tangan kyungsoo yang terus terusan memukulinya.

Ia mencoba memberhentikan kyungsoo dengan menyeretnya lalu membantingnya diatas kasur bersamaan dengan dirinya. Posisinya kini chanyeol berada diatas kyungsoo, membuat kyungsoo terdiam tak bisa berkutik.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring.

Jika sudah seperti ini, kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah dan sepertinya kyungsoo juga akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ia dan chanyeol akan bangun kesiangan besok, dengan tubuhnya yang polos hanya mengenakan selimut dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang akan kesulitan berjalan selama beberapa hari ke depan.

Dan semua itu disebabkan oleh kekasih jerapah kesayangannya.

 _Park Chanyeol._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **END**

 **Fiuh~ akhirnya selesai juga ff nya kekekekee.**

 **Sebenernya plotnya gak kayak gini, Cuma gua persingkat aja biar ga kebanyakan wordnya dan biar ga ngebosenin juga hehe.**

 **Buat yang minta sequel enamduabelas, ini udah dibuatin ya. Sorry jika hasilnya mengecewakan** **L** **tbh, plotnya sering gonta ganti di otakku, dan pas ngetik jadilah seperti ini** **L**

 **Nanti kapan kapan bikin ff chansoo lagi yang laen deh :D**

 **KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN**

 **REVIEW PLEASE**

 **GOMAWO XOXO.**

 **ParkHyerin6194**


End file.
